Dark Waves
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: After the final battle, Sora and Riku sit on the dark beach and talk about their pasts. Their memories begin to shape their future and after an unusual confessionm, their friendship begins to change forever.


**Dark Waves**

They had been sitting on the dark beach for several hours, both talking about their pasts even though they had been best friends since they where both crawling. It had been a year since Sora closed the doors to the light, sealing Riku into darkness as he had to too save all worlds; and her. The young girl Sora promised that he would return to their world and be with her was still waiting for him to reunite with her; but his heart didn't want too.

Looking back, even though he had been searching for both his friends, he recalled his feelings for the girl as he searched over all worlds to find her; even on their island he carved into the stone his feelings for her, that they would share the fruit that bonds hearts together forever. None of that would have happened if Riku teased him about sharing the fruit with her, maybe if Riku never said anything he wouldn't feel the way he did.

"Riku?" the small boy asked, his blue eyes looking up to his older friends as his wild, brown hair blew with a guest out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" The silver haired boy asked as his emerald eyes looked down to his friends, waiting for a respond.

"Do you like Kairi?"

Riku's body froze at the sudden question, he had never really expected anyone to ask him but now it seemed he had to think about it. Before being sealed into the darkness, he spent many moons searching for her; finding her but with no heart and his very own betrayed by his beast fried who replaced them both with his new friends. After the door to light was found, he realised that Sora could never replace the two of them but his feelings towards Kairi where not like the ones toward Sora. After the door to light was locked though, Kairi didn't really matter anymore to Riku.

"Why do you ask?" he responded as he smiled to the upset boy, wondering what was the matter.

"Why do you not answer?" Sora growled in anger, his fist clenching tight as he held his breath. He shook his head and loosened his grip, calming down and looking to the ground. "Do you remember when we where on that ship and you told me that you had looked for Kairi when I was too busy playing hero?" Sora regretfully asked.

"Yeah but you know I was under the influence of darkness!" Riku told him again as his face grew concerned about where this conversation was leading too.

"Did you try looking for me? Even before we met again in Traverse Town?" Sora asked, needing to know his friends answer.

"Of course I did!"

"So why did you leave again? Did you care about Kairi more than me?"

"Don't be so stupid! You know friends come first, especially best friends!" Riku replied as he stood to his feet.

"You didn't answer my question: Do you care about Kairi more than me!" Sora asked as he jumped to his feet grabbing onto his friend tightly and his eyes filling with tears.

Riku was stunned, Sora had never acted like this before; why did he want to know about Riku's feelings about Kairi. Did Sora like her and felt threatened by him?

"I like Kairi but that's all!" Riku replied. He had done much soul searching while in the darkness and realised that Kairi wasn't really the girl for him; she was really annoying to but it simple and who would want that?

"Really?" Sora relied with a sigh of relief.

"Really, she's all yours Sora!" Riku chuckled as he walked closer to the black ocean.

"I don't want her; I just needed to know if you did!" Sora replied as he began to blush.

After all these years, how could he not see what his heart really felt? After their island was destroyed, Sora only thought about Riku and finding him. When travelling to other worlds, he always asked if he would find Riku; never Kairi. Even at Hollow Bastion when Sora fell into darkness, the voice he claimed that saved him from the shadows was Kairi; but it wasn't. He only said that so that Kairi would feel safe but it was really Riku's voice that saved him. In the shadows he saw Riku and hugged him tightly as possible, happy to finally have found his friend; even though it turned out to be Kairi in the hallways of Hollow Bastion.

"Besides I like someone else!" Sora replied as he joined his friend next to the ocean.

"Oh really now? Who?" Riku asked as he teased his friend.

"I'm not telling; it's private!" Sora defensively squeaked as he looked away.

"You're giving me a lecture on how I don't care about you and now when I want to know something about you; you don't tell me!" Riku laughed to himself; Sora had always been that way.

"I never said you didn't care about me, I know you do!" Sora corrected him as he walked along the dark sand.

"How do you know?" Riku asked, biting the bait and following his friend.

"Because you're my best friend and I care about you too!" Sora replied as both continued along the beach, following where their heart lead them.

"Glad to know you care about me, I care about you too and you better not forget!" Riku chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders.

The brunette stopped in his tracks and looked to the ground, his cheeks red from Riku's words. His heart stopped and breathe vanished as his mind locked in a confused and unfamiliar situation.

"Really? Do you mean that?" Sora asked as Riku saw the clear tear fall onto the shady sand below. Riku slowly came closer to his friend, gripped his shoulders and looked down to his friends.

"Of course I do! What's the matter with you?" Riku asked as he saw Sora's eyes filled with tears of happiness. Sora's hands didn't know where to go; should he hold Riku's shoulders? Showed he wipe away his tears? Should they be in his pockets? Nothing felt comfortable or natural.

"Thanks Riku. I needed to hear that" Sora whimpered as he finally wiped away his tears. Riku could sense something was up with Sora, maybe he wasn't feeling well or maybe he was having problems.

"Your welcome; Now are you going too tell me what's up with you?" Riku bluntly asked as he pulled his friend closer. Sora squirmed as he pulled away from the older boy, blushing and looking away. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sora asked as he walked away from his friend; before taking a third step he was tackled and both boys rolled across the beach before Riku pinned Sora down.

"What's with the blushing and turning away, you have never pulled away before so why now?" Riku asked as his hands gripped Sora's wrists tighter. "What are you not telling me?"

Sora just looked up to his friend, his face turning red as Riku grew angrier.

"Is it because I fell into darkness? Is it because we haven't spoken in a year? Have you disowned me!" Riku grew angry just as Sora did moments ago, he knee their friendship was never this unstable before and he wasn't willing to risk loosing his best friend. "TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME NOW!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" Sora finally yelled as he gasped at his answer.

Riku's eyes widened as he froze on top of his young friend, paralysed with shook.

"I…I… I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND AND I LIKE KAIRI!" Sora tried to cover up before Riku figured out his words.

"You didn't say that! Do you mean it?" Riku asked; his mind confused from Sora's confession.

"No" Sora answered as he looked away.

"Then why did you say it?" Riku asked as he looked down to Sora's red face. It was true, Sora really did like him; that's why he wanted to know who Riku liked. It was an awkward moment for them both. Would Riku except Sora's feelings and return them with his own which began to sprout in his heart. Just as Riku made Sora think he liked Kairi; Sora's confession began to make Riku think about his feelings for his friend. If Sora had never said anything he wouldn't feel like this nor would he ever; could he like Sora like that? Did he feel like that?

"I meant too..." Sora stuttered before silenced by Riku's actions. Sora froze as Riku's nose rubbed against his own, tingling yet warming sensation as the gentle touch comforts the young boy. Riku's eyes merged with Sora's sight as his lips gentle brush over his best friend, not kissing them but merely touching them for a brief second. Silver locks fluttered about Sora's flushed face as Riku listened to his heart; Was he doing the right thing or was it just because of the mood?

"Sora" Riku's husky voice gently whispered as he leaned forward, Sora's lips touching his very own. The unusual sensation Sora felt was unimaginable, he felt Riku's hands moving from Sora's wrists into his hands, entwining his fingers with Sora's lovingly as he lowered his body onto Sora's. Sora's mind ran wild as he had to quickly think of how to react; should he push him off? Should he knee him in the groin? Should he let what his heart craved for be denied of what would make it truly happy? The musky smell that came from Riku was overpowering as Sora closed his eyes and allowed Riku to continue; nothing seemed to matter anymore, the past was forgotten and Kairi no longer existed; it was just Riku and Sora under the moonlight sky.

The two boys felt their soft, moist lips meet for the first time; Riku forced his lips harder onto Sora's very own, telling himself that he should never allow their lips to depart and suffer the loss of the sensation that grew within them both. Sora still didn't know how to react but b his relaxed body; he knew that this is what he wanted and would not object to Riku or his heart.

What seemed like forever quickly finished as Riku slowly pulled away; Sora's eyes opening slowly to see a smile looking back at him as he gasped for breath. Riku was blushing too, realising that he didn't want to upset the young boy or jeopardise their friendship he let Sora's heart receive what it craved; his own heart craving for Sora's.

"Why?" Sora asked as he held Riku's hands tightly, not wanting to let go as Riku's face pulled away slowly, allowing them both to breathe again. Sora really didn't care why or how it happened, all that mattered was that it did happen and he never wanted it to be the last time it ever did. He always thought that his first kiss would be with Kairi and if not with her; another girl. He would of regretted his first kiss if it was with a guy no doubt about it as the kiss is supposed to be a magical moment for him, but his first kiss with his best friend Riku; He didn't regret any of it and his first kiss was more magical than anything else he had ever experienced or dreamed of. Everything seemed so right.

"Because I can't resist a face like that" Riku lovingly moaned as his lips gently moved their way to Sora's ear. _'Sora, do you believe in true love?' _Sora's eyes shot open as Riku's words stunned him. Love? Sora believed in love of course, he loved his mom, his friends, his life but he had never Loved before in the sense of a partner. Maybe he was falling in love, he had never felt like this before but it may not be '_True Love'_ but just his hormones; he was feeling a lot of new things but this seemed different.

"I do Riku…" Sora whispered as he turned his head to look at Riku. "But I….I…" he stuttered as fear took control. Sora did love Riku, he was his best friend and he probably would die if anything were to happen to him but he didn't _Love_ him in that sense but maybe he was starting to. He couldn't exactly tell Riku 'I don't love you' or 'I think I love you'; both statements where sure to effect Riku negatively. Nobody could fall in love in a second, but it only takes a second for the heart to begin falling in love.

"..I need to know how you feel"

Riku blushed as he looked away, afraid to confess his feelings; maybe they were too strong to confess or there where no feelings to confess. "If I tell you, do you promise to tell me how you feel? And once I tell you, you can't let my answer affect yours!" Riku told him in a serious tone. Sora knew from Riku's tone that what he was about to say was serious and from the heart. The blue eyed boy nodded as Riku's hand held onto Sora's hand tighter, almost as if he was frightened to speak. The older boy had unlimited courage, he was up for anything and nothing scared him but he never liked to talk much; he had always been like that, even when they where kids he never liked to talk about himself or his feelings. Riku's confession was the first time Sora would ever know what Riku was thinking and feeling and Riku was scared to finally speak after all these years of silence.

"Sora. You are my best friend and no matter what you always will be until I die and I know I have never told you before but I really do care for you even though I never show it. We are best friends and rivals, the reason that I became your rival is so that I could teach you to defend yourself and others but the real reason I became your rival was so that I could protect you. I didn't want you to protect me because if anything was to happen to you I don't think I could go on living so that is why I try to beat you; so I know your weaknesses and so I can care for them and protect them so you would never hurt. My best friend is the only companion that I will ever need, I care for you Sora and… I do love you, every time we're together I fell as if that we are the only ones that matter and you're the only important thing to me. My love for you will never die Sora and my love for you has never stopped growing and your words have made me realise that my love for you is beyond affection and caring. I don't think that we would ever be friends again Sora if we where ever to split as my heart couldn't bare the heartache and what we have now, I don't want it to last; I want it to grow into something that only us will ever know of. I love you Sora and that is all that matters."

A tear escapes from Riku's eyes as after all these years, he finally managed to tell his best friend how much he cared and realised that he felt more that he thought he knew. Riku's body froze as he held his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to make himself anymore vulnerable than he already was. Sora's fingers grew tighter in betweens his friends as his heart raced; the blood flew through his body as he shook overwhelmed with warmth and anticipation. Riku slowly opened his eyes to look down to witness his friend's reaction.

Eyes brighter than any star or light looked back to his full of love and vast emotion; tears purer than any water or diamond running down his red cheeks. Sora's strength became inhuman as he broke free from Riku's grip and shot up, arms wrapping around Riku's warm body and squeezing him tighter than ever before.

Sora's mouth opened and closed rapidly as he tried desperately to scream his feelings back to Riku but he was breathless; words stolen by Riku's very own. Riku looked to see Sora's face as like never before; unending tears of joy flowing onto his clothes, mucus starting to show from gaping nostrils and his face redder than ever; an overwhelmed mess, but a very cute mess.

Riku smiled to himself as Sora still tried to speak but was still too overwhelmed.

"Sora?" Riku gentle asked as he wiped away the tears from his friend's puffy eyes.

"RIKU!" Sora finally managed to get out before forcing his lips onto Riku's and pressing deeply until it hurt. Riku's hands travelled along Sora's body as his arms embraced Sora's hips tightly as he pulled his smaller friend closer. Sora's shaken body began to calm down slowly as Riku continued to kiss him passionately as the heat from the bodies rose.

After the broken kiss, Sora stared into the eyes of Riku like never before; his cheeks burning as Riku played with silky, brunette hair. Under the moonlight beach, Riku seemed to glow with such beauty and serenity that Sora never noticed before.

"Riku, what are we now?" Sora sheepishly asked as he smiled and looked away.

"What do you think we are? I think we're Lovers. Soul mates" Riku romantically put it as he gentle kissed Sora's cheek.

"Riku, are you my….you know?" Sora muttered with embarrassment.

"What?" Riku sarcastically asked as his hand once again merges with Sora's.

"Don't make me say it! It's embarrassing!"

"Yes, I'm your boyfriend and you're my boyfriend Sora" Riku whispers seductively before kissing Sora's palm. A shy smile crosses the boys face as he blushes once again at the thought of Riku being his boyfriend. It sounded so strange yet it sounded right.

"So where do we go from here?" Sora enquired as they both looked out to the dark ocean of the world. No way to return home to their little islands or see Kairi again, all they had was each other and the small dark world they where stranded on. "We can't return home can we?" Sora spoke with a heavy heart as he looked into Riku's eyes.

"I don't think we can". Riku had never really been fond of the islands; he always wanted more out of life and wanted to see other worlds which he got to do. There was nothing on that island for him when he was their and nothing their now; the only thing that was worth returning to wasn't at the islands anymore; it was embracing him tightly as he embraced him tightly. "It looks like our life is here now. Do you think you can be happy here? Just the two of us" Riku's words seemed heavy and almost heartbreaking as he lowered his head in fear of losing his friend again.

Sora thought about what it would be like without his friends but the more he thought about it the more confusing everything seemed. Logic wasn't what Sora needed right now, he could think of lots of reasons why he could be happy or miserable but none of them came from his heart. He would surly miss his friends in his heart but he couldn't live if Riku was gone, he was to important; blue eyes vanished behind soft eye lids as Sora listened to what his heart had to say about everything.

Riku looked to his lover's face, his heart racing a mile a minute as he waited for Sora's answer that would make or break them both. Time seemed to drag on as Sora sat on Riku's lap, killing him slowly with his silence until his head rose and his eyes told Riku the answer.

"I'll be happy no mater where I am as long as you are always with me" Sora told him as he gently kissed his lips. A relief for Riku as he smiled to himself, knowing that he could finally be happy with Sora and nothing could break his heart. Sora slowly pulled away from Riku and rose to his feet, helping Riku up and wondering over to the dark waters of their new home. Out from his pocket he pulled a small, star shaped amulet that Kairi had made him in which he promised to return to her one day when he returned, but he couldn't. He gripped the amulet tighter as he thought of Kairi, he would miss her greatly but he would never forgive her for what she said before this whole thing started.

Sora and the young girl sat at the docks of their own island, watching the sun set over the blue ocean; planning to sail on their raft to see other worlds. Sora, Riku and Kairi had been planning this for ages but when she told Sora that she didn't want Riku to come with them, that it should be her and Sora; he couldn't believe what she had said. She would leave their best friend behind for no real reason; Sora could never do that to Riku and would never even think about it. Would she do the same to Sora? She waited for his return but how long would she wait until she decided to abandon him? Sora couldn't be friends with someone like that. He had always felt like that but never admitted to himself but now after looking back, his mind hated her as his heart despised her. She was not worthy of having friends like Sora and Riku, she didn't deserve a heart.

As Sora recalled that memory, he could feel himself getting angry at the girl, how dare she would do that to Riku, after everything he done for her she was planning to abandon him. He looked down to his palm to the charm Kairi made, as he gripped it tighter, it began to crack until rage shattered it into oblivion.

"I made a promise to return this to you Kairi; But I promised that I would never leave my friends and know I know that your no longer a friend" Sora whispered to himself as he pulled his arm back.

"Sora?" Riku asked as Sora stood in the shallow waters of the beach. He launched the broken charm into the dark water, never to be seen again as he turned to leave the depths of the ocean until something tapped his foot. He looked down to see a small, glass bottle containing what looked like a letter.

Riku rushed over to the see what Sora had found; Sora popped the cork and pulled out the small scroll of paper.

'_Sora – From Kairi'_

"Open it then!" Riku told him. Sora looked at the paper as Riku waited for him to open it and read what Kairi wrote to him.

"No. She is out of our lives now!" Sora yelled in a rage as he tore the letter into pieces, forcing the torn paper back into the bottle. He fell to his knees as he filled the bottle with sand.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked as he looked down to the raging boy.

"Making sure that we never have to deal with her ever again!"

Sora had filled the bottle with sand, the mixture or paper and sand sealed inside as Sora launched it back into the sea, watching it sink to the bottom of the ocean. Sora turned to his new lover and gently took his hand.

"Lets look around, it's getting late and I'm hungry" Sora laughed as he ran along the dark beach towards the light lit city where they were to start their new lives.

"Riku, I want to tell you something" the smaller friend spoke as both boys entered the busy city.

"What is it?" Riku asked curious, still shocked by Sora's actions on the beach moments ago. Sora leaned forward and gently kissed his boyfriends lips. The kiss more meaningful than any words could ever be.

"You're my light Riku" Sora whispered as the kiss broke.

Riku blushed as he took Sora by the hands and pulled him closer.

"You're my light too Sora!" Riku replied as he slowly lured Sora to a tower that reached the sky. Light coming from it which shattered the darkness of night as Riku and Sora entered the tower where they made their way to the top floor; to where their new lives would begin as they headed to their new home which over looked the dark beauty of their new world.

As the boys entered their new home together, dark waves roared on the beach in the silence of the night. A glass bottle sunk to the bottom of the ocean and laid next to the broken charm where both objects where to be buried deep into the sand; never to be remembered or seen again in the dark waves.


End file.
